As is well known, an integrated circuit inside a computer can generate a lot of heat, which not only can result in instability of system operation to shorten the service life, but also may burn up some components, so a radiator is required to absorb such heat so as to ensure a normal temperature of computer components. There are many types of radiators, the most common one of which is a CPU radiator. At present, CPU radiators take the forms of air cooling type, water cooling type and the like. Besides, a radiator fan may also be arranged in a water-cooling radiator to assist heat dissipation so as to improve the radiating effect.
However, in a conventional water-cooling CPU radiator, a water pump unit is used to circulate a coolant within a closed system. The closed system includes a heat exchanger, and the coolant circulates through the heat exchanger, but the liquid cooling design involves many elements, which increases the overall installation time and results in a low radiating efficiency, such that a normal temperature range of the computer components can hardly be ensured, or the air tightness is poor so that the coolant is likely to leak and cause damage to parts, and complicated disassembly has to be conducted when maintenance is needed.
The information disclosed in the background part is only intended to enhance understanding of the general background of the present invention, and should not be regarded as admission or suggestion in any form that such information constitutes the prior art well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.